Heart's Desire
by Devilish Firefly9
Summary: Usagi realizes after so many years of taking what she is dealt, that she is in charge of destiny! rated for mild language and possible violence in later chaps
1. Just a Walk in the park

AHHH finally! I've bounced back and now I have this great idea bubbling inside my head! ANYWAYS! I am not going to tell the pairings because it will be pretty obvious in later chapters and no worries out cute little G- boys will be in the 2nd chapter! I hope you enjoy and remember REVIEW *hint hint*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The wind blew about, softly, as if it were caressing a lover's cheek. The sky was an inky blue, with red and orange specks dancing on the horizon. It was mid-spring. Scattered throughout Juuban, flowers and trees of all kinds were in bloom.  
  
  
  
Determined, baby blue eyes stared intently at their target. These eyes belonged to a girl, no young woman, of 19 years old. Her golden hair was done up in two odd, ball shaped pigtails. If you looked close enough, you could see a silver shine through her hair, almost as though the moon was being reflected.  
  
Her brow furrowed in concentration and her tongue was poking from her lips. A few beads of sweat collected on her forehead as she inched closer to her target. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, she encountered and attacked the object of her determination. a white cake with chocolate frosting. Yes. Usagi Tsukino taught that cake a lesson!  
  
Usagi munched away happily at her rather large slice of delicious cake. All the while she enjoyed its sweetness and the joy of her only worry being how fattening this guilty pleasure was. As she thought more she realized it had been so long since she had had the chance to enjoy something as simple as this.  
  
For many years now...her whole life it seemed, Usagi had been the mighty hereon, Sailor Moon. Battling monsters, protecting people, heck even rescuing a few kitties out of trees. She had done it all.  
  
'So many battles' she thought drearily to herself. 'With Galaxia healed and everything in order once again. what am I suppose to do?' This question had been causing an inner struggle with Usagi. True she was never a good student, and she never honestly tried to accomplish any goals, but what for? She was Sailor Moon and after battling, constantly trying to win back and maintain a lost love, senshi meetings, and fights with the other Sailor Senshi, Usagi had an extremely rough time finding opportunities to study. Besides she didn't have anything to work towards, all Usagi had been told she would do in life was marry Mamoru, create and rule Crystal Tokyo, and then have a daughter. Doesn't make sense to excel in anything if your life has been planned out, right?  
  
'Right!' Usagi sighed and suddenly lost her appetite. She pushed the remains of the cake away and left the kitchen, retreating to her favorite place.  
  
  
  
***  
  
'Nothing like a moonlight stroll to ease my mind' Usagi thought to herself cheerfully. Usagi was currently shuffling along a path in Juuban park. Ever since she was a child, Usagi had played here. It always brought her an odd sense of comfort.  
  
Eventually Usagi's feet carried her to small, wooden bench towards the middle of the park. As she sat down she took in her surroundings; trees lined up and down the path with shrubs and flower beds intricately arranged, beyond those trees lied more, it was obvious these were not placed by men.  
  
She sighed and then inhaled the sweet rich scent of the cool night air. Ah how it felt to be alone with her thoughts, not tied down by anything or anyone. Slowly her blissful thoughts turned to more melancholy. She thought mostly about her beloved Mamo-chan. She scoffed at that, beloved. "How can your one and only constantly fail you..." she thought aloud. Throughout their entire relationship she was always the one saving the day, while Mamoru was being brainwashed or was away. She mussed slightly to herself about how childish her dreams of life with Mamoru were. Nothing much had changed since her and Mamoru had moved in together. they only spoke when it concerned important information or when they were with the girls. But then there was Chibi-Usa. her darling Chibi-Usa. Even though they didn't get along in the beginning the little spore had one a place in her heart. She could never deny her a life.  
  
Shaking her head and dismissing her thoughts, 'it will never come down for me to choose life or death for Chibi-Usa'. Once again she took in the beauty of the scene in front of her.  
  
~Beep Beep.Beep Beep.~  
  
Annoyed, Usagi flipped open her communicator that was so cleverly disguised as a watch and peered down into the face of Rei. Mustering up a smile Usagi chortled a hello.  
  
"Odango atama what are you doing there at this hour? We've been trying to reach your house for almost an HOUR!" Rei continued to chastise her friend and comrade. Usagi smiled inside, even though Rei was always so harsh she could her the underlying worry in her voice, Rei always was looking out for her.  
  
Finally Rei's rant ended with a demand, not request, to meet at the temple immediately.  
  
Standing up and stretching, Usagi wondered what on Earth could be so important to organize a meeting so late. She then began the long dash to Rei's temple she'd taken so many times before.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AHH there the end! Yea I know it's really really short but I wanna know what you all thought of it so far first! Remember that reviews are like candy for Authors *hint hint HINT* . . yesss I'll be going now. 


	2. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

OKIES!  Ladies and Gents I am oh so sorry for the delay.  I had major issues with how to start the next chapter and where I wanted this story to go!  Umm note on the Japanese/English thing, ummmmm I really like the Japanese names and such however I'm a dub junkie so I might slip up here and there ^^'  and then there are the Japanese names for things I can't remember like the temple for example! Geez here I go ranting .  erm oh yea I may have forgotten this too~ the disclaimer TADA!  

Unfortunately I do NOT own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, and if I did why would I write fanfics?  I could just edit the story and kill Mamo-baka!  Oh yea about that… I am a total Mamoru hater however he won't really be bashed here BUT I do really really like Relena, for some crazy cracked up reason, so yea I'll be nice to her ^_^  byebye on with the story…

~*~*~*~

Usagi came to an abrupt stop at the top of the temple stairs.  Disheveled and winded, she paused a moment to regain her composure, or what little she normally possessed, and walked into the temple expecting the unexpected. 

As Usagi entered the comfortable temple room that housed the Great Fire, she noticed all of the somber, disheartened looks.  She immediately knew something was wrong, she could just feel the over whelming amount of despair in the room.  It made Usagi's heart heavy.  

The first one to break the silence was Rei.  Instead of the normal tongue-lashing she gave Usagi for her tardiness she spoke in a calm, low tone.  "Usa-chan… Usagi… there is something that we need to discuss."  An encouraging nod came from the rest of the scouts and she continued.  "Usagi I have been receiving strange dreams… horrifying dreams, and so I went to the Great Fire for council.  I've come to the conclusion from what the Great Fire presented to me that there is a new, powerful entity heading to Earth… it doesn't seem friendly."  

Usagi's mind whirled, 'Enemy?  Another Enemy?  How can this be?  Haven't we all suffered enough?  The last battle… I suppose the peace was only a short-lived break.. How foolish could I be?  Hah real peace..'  Her dismal and pitiful thoughts were interrupted by Setsuna's crisp voice.  "Usagi-hime, I have been keeping a close eye on the time streams, I noticed things seemed to suddenly be falling from order."  A moment's hesitation caused another whirlwind of emotions and thoughts scattering through Usagi's brain until she heard the most unthinkable… 

"Usagi, we want you to leave."

(AN: didn't think I would end there didja?? Anyways.. on with the story!)

Usagi took a step back form her court with a befuddled look.  "Minna what are you talking about?"  She asked in a wavering voice.

Rei stood up and walked towards Usagi with her arms spread open.  Then with compassion and love not usually displayed by the priestess, she enveloped Usagi in a comforting hug.  Softly she whispered to Usagi, "Usa… you have to understand.  These dreams.. they're so foreboding and you aren't safe here.  We are worried for you, we must protect you.. Please Usa it's for the best, for the future."

Slowly Usagi digested the information.  She was perplexed, how could she desert her friends with a possible enemy approaching.  On the other hand, they were practically begging her to go.  It hurt her for them to sacrifice on her account.  She was torn, between duty and her friend's wishes.

Setsuna cut in on Usagi's thoughts, "Usagi-hime, do not trouble yourself, we are all more than capable of taking care of things here.  It is in everyone's best interest that we relocate you in a safer place."  Usagi winced; they had no idea how much it cut into her heart that they could manage without her.  She sighed, what else was there for her to do?  She knew deep down it was true, she wasn't needed in battle.  If anything, it seemed that she caused more problems, the senshi were always putting themselves in harms way for her during battle.  Usagi straightened her stance and looked each of her 9 protectors in the eyes.  (a/n: the 8 planets and Mamo-baka) 

"Minna-chan.."  She began softly, "I will comply to your wishes.  Only on one condition though, if things become to difficult for you alone you will come and seek my help."  She again surveyed her protectors.

Each of the room's occupants gazed at Usagi a little confused.  They hadn't expected her to react with such grace and control, however she WAS the reincarnation of the Moon Princess…

Then the meaning of her statement sunk in and each of them looked around the room.  After each occupant had nodded in agreement they tackled Usagi down in a loving group hug.  

~*~*~*~

Usagi sighed again while gazing at the picture she held.  It was of all her senshi Mamoru and Rini.  It was before Rini left for the future for good, but after their fight with Chaos.  She smiled lovingly at the remembrance of the cotton-candy haired spoor.  She really did miss her.  She was glad to have found that Rini still existed, even after her and Mamoru parted ways.  It was just one of those un-explainable occurrences Pluto kept to herself.  (a/n: think of DBZ with Trunks)

Usagi placed the photo back into her duffle and continued on her way to the park.  She was told Pluto and Hotaru would meet her there after she wrote her parents a goodbye letter and pack herself the necessities.  

~*~*~*~

Usagi finally reached the point Pluto and Hotaru had been waiting at.  

"Puu…" Usagi began, "what will become of Tsukino Usagi here?"  Pluto gazed at her princess unable to meet her eyes those and explained to her that once her parents read the letter, only the scouts and Mamoru would remember her.

Forlornly, Usagi looked at Pluto and nodded signaling she was ready to depart. 

Pluto closed her eyes in deep concentration; slowly she lifted her staff to the heavens.  The thick clouds parted and revealed the full moon.  Gradually, barely above a whisper, Pluto chanted a long dead language of the Silver Millennium.  Louder and louder her whispers became, until she was almost on the verge of bellowing.  A soft maroon glow emitted from Pluto, which was followed by a violet one from Hotaru and a silver glow from Usagi.  Usagi and Hotaru's respective colors wrapped around them, completely covering them, and then dispersed revealing Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn.

All three senshi began to hover in the air.  Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn closed their eyes and called out the their respective planet for power.  

A bright flash of multiply color erupted from Juuban Park.  The site of the flash was empty now except for a patch of scorched grass.

That night, and entire array of destines and lives where altered, the Moon Princess for forever gone from this realm, and a long since preserved evil awoke from a mighty slumber…

~*~*~*~

A/N:  ohmigoodness!  I am so sorry for the delay but I got stuck on one part.  I promise you GW will be making an entrance in the next chappie!  Okies so, I think I know who the main couples are.  Howev I am writing this for you so your opinions will be taken into consideration!  I want to know which Senshi you'd like to see come along with Usagi and Hotaru and I'd like to know if you want one of the g-boys to share some special tie with Usagi (i.e.: a brother)!

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
